A Valentine's Day Surprise
by skyler00
Summary: Lan and Mayl get surprised during Valentine's day. Get sugar and water because there might be a lemon in here.


"Hi, I'd like to check in please," said our favorite little brunette.

"Last name?"

"Hikari."

"Ah, right here. Room 209. Enjoy your stay."

"Oh I definitely will. A girl will be coming in a bit. Could you make sure that she gets the key," asked Lan as he walked to the elevator to get to the second floor.

The receptionist nodded. Truth be told though, Lan was really nervous. Was he really going to go through with this? He had one bag with him. Ding. He walked into the elevator.

He looked at his reflection in the elevator. Hair. Gelled. Teeth. White. Deoderant. Check. Belly button lint. None. This was great. He had perfectly groomed himself for this evening. After much consulting with Dex and Tory, the three had finally come up with a perfect Valentine's day surprise for Mayl. Of course, Yai had helped a bit too. Yai was supposed to convince Mayl to come to a motel with Lan for a night. It was just going to be the two of them. Ding.

Dex sighed as he watched Lan go to his room from the car. Tory smiled and said, "Our little boy is growing up."

Dex nodded and agreed, "Yea. I remember would stutter whenever he talked to Mayl. Speaking of which, it looks like Yai dropped her off. Hide."

The two ducked and made sure that Mayl did not see them.

Mayl didn't see them. She was also nervous at what was going to happen soon. She walked to the receptionist and said, "Uhm. Room for Hikari please?"

"Ah yes. Here you go. Room 208."

Mayl nodded, "Thanks."

She went to the elevator that Lan had just went up.

Lan, at this point was in his room 209. He opened his bag and gulped. Inside was his clothes. One of these articles of clothing was new. It was a thong. It was a blue and the part that would hold his crotch was in the shape of Megaman's megabuster. This was Dex and Tory's idea of spicing up this Valentine's day.

He went to the bathroom and closed the door. The brunette staired at the article of clothing for a long time. Was he really going to put this on? He was supposed to strut out the bathroom whenever Mayl came in, but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to do this with confidence.

Crreaakkk. Lan gulped. He heard the door outside open. No time to think. He had to change into it really fast. He pulled off his clothes and put it on. It felt weird to wear just a string around his waist and a thin fabric hugging his cock. The string in the back rode up his crack to keep the cloth in front of his privates.

Mayl entered room 208 and gasped. There was a shadow moving around in the bathroom. She closed the door and swiftly took off her clothes. She was wearing a pair of red lingerie. It was completely lacy and transparent covering nothing but her nipples with a single heart and her virginity with a flower. She jumped onto the bed and lied on her side. The redhead adjusted herself to get comfy and in a sexy position. Yai was a genius at these romantic surprises. Mayl gulped as she saw the door knob turning. The door opened and she widened her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hey darling. I was- holy SHIT! MAYL!?"

Lan grabbed his length and masturbated a bit to make it bigger. He had to impress his crush. First impressions were important. He opened the door and his jaw dropped to the ground. "Hey dear- oh MY GOD! LAN!?"

Lan and Mayl both screamed.

Lan was staring at his own mother in a black leather dominatrix underwear. She had a black wooden stick in the shape of a penis.

Mayl shielded herself from the sight of Mr. Hikari wearing a Mario mustache and a bonnet and a diaper.

Several things happened after this Valentine's. Lan and Mayl were never to be seen together ever again. Lan and his mom never ate together. Lan lost all his underwear and found only thongs. He woke up every morning wearing only a thong. Ms. Hikari always went into Lan's room at three in the morning. Mayl received a lot of anonymous flirtatious emails. Mr. Hikari stayed late at work to send emails.

Happy Single People Awareness Day.


End file.
